schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Deacon
Der Deacon (dt. = Diakon) ist der Hauptantagonist des postapokalyptischen Abenteuerfilmes Waterworld aus dem Jahr 1995. Verkörpert wurde er vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler und Charakterdarsteller Dennis Hopper (*1933, †2006), der unter anderen bereits Schurken wie den sadistischen Frank Booth im Psychothriller Blue Velvet (1986), den Bombenleger Howard Payne in Speed (1994) und den machthungrigen König Koopa in der Videospiel-Verfilmung Super Mario Bros. spielte. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Christian Brückner (*1943) synchronisiert. Biographie Der Deacon ist der Anführer der ‘Smokers‘, einer Piratenbande und quasi-religiösen Gemeinschaft. Als solcher bezeichnet er sich als ihr "Seelenhirte und Diktator auf Lebenszeit" und zementiert seine Herrschaft mit dem messianischen Versprechen, seine Leute nach "Dryland" zu führen – dem letzten Flecken urbaren, trockenen Landes in einer ansonsten vollständig von Ozeanen bedeckten postapokalyptischen Welt. Auf der Suche nach dem Mädchen Enola (Tina Majorino) – das eine Tätowierung auf dem Rücken trägt, die angeblich den Weg nach "Dryland" zeigt – greift er ein von Menschen bewohntes künstliches Atoll an und befiehlt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sogar Kamikaze-Attacken. Dabei gerät er erstmals an den ‘Mariner‘ (Kevin Costner), einen Einzelgänger mit Schwimmhäuten und funktionalen Kiemen, der auf der Flucht von dem Atoll Deacons Kommandoboot in die Luft jagt. Während Deacon, der dabei sein linkes Auge verloren hat, überlebende Atollbewohner verhört und exekutiert, ist Enola zusammen mit ihrer Beschützerin Helen (Jeanne Tripplehorn) und dem ‘Mariner‘ auf dem dreirumpfigen Trimaran ihres unfreiwilligen Retters entkommen. Der Deacon nimmt die Verfolgung gnadenlos auf. Er gerät allmählich unter Zeitdruck, da die Ölvorräte an Bord der "Deez", des havarierten alten Öltankers, der ihm und seinen Leuten als Basis und Hauptquartier dient, langsam zur Neige gehen und die Arbeiter sich allmählich nicht mehr von den ewig-gleichen Versprechungen vom Gelobten trockenen Land abspeisen lassen wollen. Nachdem es ihm doch noch gelungen ist, seiner Beute den Weg abzuschneiden, verwundet er den ‘Mariner‘, verbrennt dessen Boot und entführt Enola auf die "Deez". Dort hält er abermals eine flammende Rede an die Gemeinschaft der Smoker, verteilt großzügigst Dosenfleisch und erklärt feierlich, dass "Dryland" zum Greifen nahe ist, obwohl er und sein Stab in Wahrheit nach wie vor keine Ahnung haben, wie man das Karten-Tattoo entschlüsselt. Der ‘Mariner‘ eilt zu Enolas Rettung und zerstört den Tanker indem er die verbliebenen Ölvorräte mit einer Signalfackel entzündet. Deacon und zwei seiner Leute auf Jet-Skis versuchen in einer letzten Kraftanstrengung, den ‘Mariner‘ und das Mädchen in eine tödliche Zange zu nehmen, doch werden diese von ihren Kameraden im Heißluftballon des Erfinders Gregor (Michael Jetter) gerettet. Abgelenkt durch das unerwartete Fluggefährt, kollidieren die Jet-Skis und der Deacon und seine beiden Handlanger finden ihr unrühmliches Ende im Feuerball einer Explosion. Erscheinungsbild Der Deacon ist ein sehniger, sonnengegerbter, kahlköpfiger Mann mit stechenden blauen Augen. Gekleidet ist er in ein mit Lochnieten dekoriertes rotes Hemd, mit Stahlkappen besetzten Stiefeln und eine dunkle Lederjacke, die über und über mit Orden, Rangabzeichen und Schulterspangen versehen ist. Für zeremonielle Anlässe trägt er einen an Napoleon erinnernden Admiralshut und einen langen roten, grob vernähten Patchwork-Mantel. Als zusätzliches Requisit hat er gelegentlich einen Golfschläger bei sich, der ihm als Zepter dient. Nachdem er zu Beginn bei einer Explosion sein linkes Auge verliert, setzt ihm sein “Leibarzt“ (John Fleck) zunächst ein groteskes Glasauge ein. Da dieses nach eigener Aussage aber “Scheiße aussieht“, benutzt er stattdessen eine Augenklappe, um seine leere, wundbrandinfizierte Augenhöhle damit zu bedecken. Waffen & Fertigkeiten * Er ist äußerst geschickt im Umgang mit Schusswaffen und trifft, als brillanter Schütze, auch aus sehr großer Entfernung immer sein Ziel. * Sein größtes Talent ist seine Redegewandtheit in Kombination mit seiner charismatischen Persönlichkeit. Trotz seiner barbarischen Ader, versteht sich Deacon auf das Beste darauf, seine Anhänger zu begeistern und zu manipulieren. Sonstiges * Kostümdesigner John Bloomfield gestaltete den Zierrat an Deacons Jacke aus Draht, Schrauben und Nägeln, sowie aus Zahnrädern, Kronkorken, Unterlegscheiben und sogar aus Puppenköpfen und den Drehknöpfen eines alten Gasherdes. Aus allem eben, was man an ‘Fundstücken der alten Zivilisation‘ aus dem Meer gefischt hat. * Deacon und seine Bande, die ‘Smokers‘ rauchen tatsächlich, ganz im Sinne ihres Namens, pausenlos Zigaretten. * Die "Deez", das Hauptquartier der ‘Smokers‘ soll die Überreste des 1989 auf Grund gelaufenen Öltankers "Exxon Valdez" darstellen, der damals eine der größten Umweltkatastrophen in der Geschichte der Seefahrt auslöste und der von Deacon häufig angerufene ‘Heilige St. Joe‘ ist eigentlich Joseph Hazlewood, der alkoholkranke Kapitän des verunglückten Tankers. * Die Figur des Deacon weist einige auffällige Parallelen zu "Immortan Joe", dem Hauptantagonisten in ‘''Mad Max: Fury Road''‘ von 2015 auf: ** Beide sind Warlords in einer postapokalyptischen Welt. ** Beide treten ihren Gefolgsleuten gegenüber als Messiasgestalten und spirituelle Führer auf. ** Beide verfolgen die Helden ihrer Geschichten, da diese etwas bei sich haben, das sie zum Sichern ihrer jeweiligen Herrschaftsansprüche benötigen (Hier die Karte nach ‘Dryland‘, dort die fruchtbaren Frauen um einen würdigen Thronfolger zeugen zu können.). Zitate Deacon: “Das Atoll haben wir im Nu eingenommen!“ … Deacon: “Hey, Moment mal! Hab ich etwa gesagt, man kann gehen bevor die Schlacht zu Ende ist?!“ Umstehende Smoker: “Nein!“ Deacon: “Dann unternehmt was – ich hasse Segel!“ … Deacon: “Das Blut, das aus dem Loch in meinem Kopf kommt, hat was Arterienartiges an sich und das heißt, dass uns alle ein ganz schöner Scheißtag erwischt hat… Also, Leute, Folgendes – ich will alles über das tätowierte Mädchen wissen! Wer zuerst redet, bleibt am Leben…“ – Zwei Gefangene plappern wild durcheinander. Deacon erschießt einen von ihnen. Zum anderen – “Du hast gewonnen, fang nochmal an!“ - - - - Doktor arbeitet am Glasauge:''' “Okay, das sieht sehr gut aus… Es gibt vielleicht ein paar Probleme beim perspektivischen Sehen.“ '''Deacon: “Na, Hauptsache, es behindert mich nicht beim Golfspielen – Was sagt ihr? Umstehende Smoker: “Sehr gut! – Nicht schlecht!“ Doktor: “Ja, es gefällt mir besser als dein richtiges Auge!“ Umstehende Smoker: “Ja! – Viel besser!“ Deacon: Was sagst du, Tobey? Die Wahrheit?!“ Tobey: “Sieht Scheiße aus.“ Deacon: “Deshalb hab‘ ich Kinder so gern – die lügen nicht…“ – Er blickt in den Spiegel. – “Er hat recht, es sieht Scheiße aus! – Es fühlt sich an wie kalte Scheiße!“ - - - - Deacon: “Wenn man nicht alles selber macht, ist man verraten und verkauft – stimmt auch, zum Teufel!“ - - - - Deacon: “Ich hab das Gefühl, dass die Kleine nicht weit sein kann… Wir können natürlich das Boot auseinander nehmen um sie zu suchen, aber lieber wär mir, jemand sagt mir, wo sie ist – Der erste, der’s mir sagt, kann weiterleben und der Zweite… Naja, in Wahrheit gibt’s gar keinen Zweiten.“ … Deacon: “Hey, Nord, was passiert nochmal, wenn keiner von beiden redet?“ Nord: “Ist bis jetzt noch nie passiert.“ Deacon: “Ist bis jetzt noch nie passiert?!“ - - - - Deacon zu Enola:''' “Möchtest du eine Zigarette? ’ne Zigarette ist was Gutes bei Heimweh nach Mom – Man kann nicht früh genug damit anfangen.“ … “Er hat mir das Auge ausgeschossen! Und falls ich ihn je wiedersehe, schneid’ ich ihm den Kopf auf und fresse sein Hirn!“ - - - - '''Deacon: “Kündige mich an, Doktor!“ Doktor: “Hey, hier ist er… Erhebt euch, Brüder und Schwestern! Öffnet eure Herzen und wendet eure Augen auf euren demütigen Wohltäter… Euren Seelenhüter und Diktator auf Lebenszeit – Den Seelenhirten der ‘Deez‘! Empfangt ihn!“ Deacon: “Meine Kinder! Kinder des guten Hirten! Bürger des guten Schiffes! Hört, ich werde zu euch sprechen! Ich hatte eine Vision…“ … “ Die Vision hatte eine Größe, dass ich weinen musste, als sie mich überkam! – Ich sah das Land!“ … “Gibt es einen Fluss, bauen wir einen Damm! Gibt es einen Baum, fällen wir den Stamm! Oh, ja, denn ich rede von Fortschritt, Leute! Oh, ja, ich spreche von Wachstum! Wir werden uns bald daran laben, an dem Geschmack und an den Düften von Dryland!“ … “Dryland ist nicht nur das Ziel all unseres Denkens – mehr noch, es ist unser Schicksal!“ - - - - Deacon zu seinen Beratern:''' “Keine Sorgen, die werden monatelang rudern bevor sie merken, dass ich ihnen was vormache… Ich werd’ diesen Wilden doch nicht verraten, dass wir die Karte noch nicht entziffert haben.“ - - - - '''Deacon: “Ich werd’ verrückt, das ist der Gentleman-Guppy – Der ist ja wie Scheiße, die du nicht runterspülen kannst!“ Mariner: “Ich will das Mädchen. Das ist alles.“ Deacon: “Ach und wie, um alles in dieser verwässerten Welt, kommst du darauf, dass du sie kriegst?!“ - - - - Deacon: “Steht nicht so blöd herum – tötet etwas!“ Galerie deacon_atoll-attack.JPG|"Das Atoll haben wir im Nu eingenommen!" - Deacon kommandiert den Angriff auf das Trader-Atoll deacon_wounded.jpg|"Das Blut, das aus dem Loch in meinem Kopf kommt, hat was Arterienartiges an sich..." - Deacon hat die Explosion seines Kommandobootes überlebt deacon_eye.jpg|"Er hat recht, es sieht Scheiße aus!" - Deacon begutachtet die Arbeit des Doktors deacon_saviour.jpg|"Dryland ist nicht nur das Ziel all unseres Denkens – mehr noch, es ist unser Schicksal!" - Deacon begeistert seine Untertanen deacon_final-speech.jpg|"Steht nicht so blöd herum – tötet etwas!" - Deacon bläst zum Angriff auf den 'Mariner' deacon_promo-shot_01.JPG|''Publicity-Foto von Dennis Hopper als Deacon'' deacon_promo-shot_02.jpg|''Publicity-Foto von Dennis Hopper als Deacon'' deacon_promo-shot_05.png|''Publicity-Foto von Dennis Hopper als Deacon'' deacon_action-figure.jpg|''Deacon-Actionfigur als Merchandise-Artikel zu Waterworld'' en:Deacon (Waterworld) Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Barbar Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Diktator Kategorie:Dunkler Priester Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Scharlatan Kategorie:Umweltverschmutzer Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Jähzornig